I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to expandable panel structures and methods of manufacturing such structures. Although not limited to a single field of use, expandable panel structures are particularly well-suited for use in the architecture and construction industries.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional structural approaches in the architecture and construction industries generally include rectangular frames, each frame having generally horizontal upper and lower beams, and generally vertical end beams connecting respective distal ends of the upper and lower beams. A plurality of substantially vertical studs may be fixed to the upper and lower beams, provided at spaced intervals between the two vertical end beams. Panels or sheathing, such as sheet rock, drywall, and gypsum board, are then fixed to the combination of upper and lower beams, end beams, and studs to define an internal wall. Alternatively, materials such as siding, brick, or the like are fixed to the frame to define an external wall.
Conventional materials and construction, however, suffer from many drawbacks. For instance, construction of each frame and attachment of the studs thereto generally must be performed at the construction site. This process is slow, labor-intensive, and often subject to weather and labor problems. The process also is subject to relative imprecision in comparison to prefabricated methods. As a result, conventional construction approaches are relatively slow, expensive, and inefficient. Moreover, the volume of materials that must be shipped to the job site to build according to standard practices occupies a relatively significant amount of space in transport vehicles used for the job. The resulting number of trips required to transport all of the necessary materials to the job site further adds to the overall job time, complexity, and cost.
It would be advantageous to provide, for instance, an expandable panel construction approach that can be easily manufactured and assembled, in a modular and cost-effective manner, in any one of a limitless variety of different configurations.